Sebuah Ikatan
by Hayari Uchiha
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan seseorang saat sahabatnya akan pergi? Akan menahannya kah? Atau justru akan membiarkannya pergi?
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua, selamat membaca ya ^_^

Warning : Gaje, OOC, Alur berantakan.

Menerima segala bentuk kripik *kritik dan saran :)

Diclaimer : Masashi-sensei, gak berani ngambil keuntungan. Sumpah deh -_-

_Don't like? Don't read!_

* * *

Sebuah Ikatan

Sakura's POV

Ku rapatkan jaketku, menahan hawa dingin yang kian terasa. Pandanganku ku edarkan pada sekeliling taman sederhana di depanku. Meski sederhana, namun cukup ramai dan nyaman digunakan jika hanya untuk sekedar menghabiskan senja. Banyak anak-anak disini, banyak juga para manula yang menghabiskan senja di taman ini. Yah di sinilah aku sekarang, duduk disalah satu bangku kayu tua di pojok taman, menanti sesuatu -ah seseorang lebih tepatnya-.

Setengah jam ku menunggu, namun sosoknya tak kunjung datang. Ku sibukkan pandanganku memandangi dua pasang manula yang sedang bercengkrama mesra, tak ayal itu membuatku menyunggingkan senyum.

Sepuluh menit kemudian sosok yang ku tunggu akhirnya muncul, dengan mantel tebal biru dongker dipadu dengan celana _jeans_ panjang menambah kesan _cool_ pada sosok itu. Irisku membelalak senang tatkala melihatnya, dia berjalan dengan konstan tak lupa kedua tanggannya dibenamkan pada saku celananya.

"Lama!" Aku mengerucutkan bibir. Cemberut.

"Hn." Gumamnya tak jelas.

Aku membeliakkan mataku sejenak. Ingin rasanya aku mendamprat sosok di hadapanku ini. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin ribut. Dia duduk di sampingku, pandangannya lurus ke depan. Seolah tak ada siapapun di sini, bahkan aku pun mungkin hanya dianggap angin lalu. Aku memandang _onyx_ nya, berharap menemukan sesuatu. Namun di sana hanya ada kekosongan. Hampa.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Akhirnya setelah sekian lama tak bersuara

"Iya ap-."

"Tolong jangan potong pembicaraanku! Dengarkan sampai selesai!". Selanya.

"Iya baiklah Tuan Uchiha." Aku memutar bola mataku. Bosan.

"Aku akan pindah ke Iwa." Ujarnya datar.

Apa katanya tadi? Aku bahkan tak mampu mencerna kata-katanya, mataku memanas, dadaku rasanya sesak, rasanya udara jadi terasa menipis. Apa karena polusi? Hey ini taman, bukan jalan raya ataupun pabrik! Atau jangan-jangan karena kata-katanya barusan? '_Kau jangan bercanda Sasuke'_.

'_Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba Sasuke? Bahkan aku belum mengenalmu begitu jauh. Dekat denganmu pun baru kemarin-kemarin.. Apa kau pikir waktu yang sebentar itu cukup untuk memulai persahabatan? Bagiku itu tak cukup Sasuke!'_

Berbagai pertanyaan itu terus berkeliaran dalam pikiranku. Aku mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaanku, tapi tak satupun dapat ku temukan.

Tak terasa langit sudah mulai menguning, pertanda senja kan turun. Aku dan Sasuke masih berkelut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Saling diam tak bersuara, tak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Biasanya aku tak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini, entah mengapa kali ini terasa berbeda. Rasanya nyaman, namun disatu sisi terasa kosong.

Sesekali ekor mataku melirik ke arah Sasuke, wajahnya masih sama datarnya seperti pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Tak ada emosi disana, tenang, _cool_ bahkan terkesan cuek. Tapi kali ini lain, ada sedikit emosi, sangat amat sedikit emosi yang dapat ku lihat dari wajah _stoic_ nya itu. Apa dia berat meninggalkan Konoha?.

Taman sudah kosong sejak sejam yang tadi. Tentu saja orang-orang lebih memilih pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka di rumah yang hangat ketimbang berlama-lama di taman yang lumayan menyeramkan dikala senja. Tak sepertiku dan Sasuke yang masih betah duduk mematung tanpa suara.

"Kapan kau berangkat?". Pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Malam ini kalau cuaca bagus, kau tau sendirikan cuaca sedang tidak begitu bagus?". Jawabnya, tanpa menatapku.

Yah tentu saja aku tau, bagaimana tidak jika di setiap media massa didengung-dengungkan mengenai cuaca yang buruk.

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Naruto dan Sai sudah tau?". Aku tak berani melihat ke arah Sasuke, aku tak ingin dia melihat wajah sedih ku saat ini.

"Hn.. mereka sudah ku beri tau dua hari yang lalu."

Mata ku membeliak kaget, "AP-, oh jadi aku orang terakhir yang kau beri tau?".

"Hn.. aku tak ingin melihat kau bersedih Sakura, kau kan gadis yang cengeng." Katanya _sarcastic_

"Tentu saja aku sedih Sasu, kau temanku.. dan kau akan pergi jauh dari Konoha, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak sedih hm? Dan jangan sebut aku gadis cengeng!".

"Hn.. ayahku dipindah tugaskan ke Iwa, karena permasalahan di sana lebih pelik dibanding Konoha". Katanya menjelaskan.

Ya, mengingat ayah Sasuke adalah Kepala Kepolisian Konoha tentu saja hal itu masuk akal.

"Berapa lama kau menetap di Iwa?". Tanyaku penasaran.

"Entahlah, mungkin sampai konflik di sana mereda." Jawabnya.

"Begitu, hm.. aku pasti bakal kangen banget padamu Tuan Jenius". Senyum ku getir.

Sasuke melengkungkan senyum, tipis.. sangat tipis bahkan sampai tak sempat mencapai mata. "Hhh.. jangan bercanda. Kau pasti senang karena takkan ada lagi pesaing mu dalam merebut juara kelas eh?". Dengusnya .

"Ahahaha.. benar juga ya,". Aku memaksakan tawaku, berusaha menutupi rasa sedih yang tiba-tiba saja kembali menguar. Ya meskipun kami bersahabat, tapi kami juga menganggap satu sama lain sebagai _rival_ dalam hal pelajaran.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.30, rupanya sudah satu jam waktu kami habiskan untuk mengobrol. Tapi itu tak cukup bagiku, aku ingin lebih lama lagi bersama Sasuke.. sahabatku. Beri aku waktu satu jam lagi, dua jam.. ah tidak! Aku butuh waktu lebih.. lebih lama lagi waktu untuk ku habiskan bersama sahabat-sahabatku.

"Kita pulang?". Suara _baritone_ Sasuke tiba-tiba saja merangsek masuk indera pendengaranku.

"Yah, sebaiknya begitu". Kataku seraya beranjak dari duduk.

Kami berjalan beriringan, kembali tanpa obrolan_. 'Sasuke, mungkin kita takkan bertemu lagi setelah ini hm? Apa ini akan menjadi obrolan terpanjang ku bersama mu yang pertama dan terakhir?'_

To Be Continued….

**_Read and Review pleaseeee! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

Masih ditunggu reviewnya -_- itupun kalo sempet. Hihihi ..

Menerima segala bentuk kritik & saran. Maklum, aku author baru, barutut *ditakol reader.

Warning : Gaje, OOC, alur berantakan.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

* * *

Sebuah Ikatan

Normal POV

**Konohagakure Airport**

20.25

Disinilah Sasuke sekarang, menunggu pesawat yang akan membawanya meninggalkan Konoha (ah tidak, lebih tepatnya dia menunggu teman-temannya yang hingga sekarang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya).

'_Apa mereka takkan datang?'_

Menyadari sedari tadi anaknya nampak gelisah, Uchiha Mikoto (Ibu Sasuke) menepuk pelan pundak anaknya. "Ada apa sayang?". Tanyanya lembut, tak lupa dengan senyum menghangatkan. Tak ingin membuat Ibunya khawatir, Sasuke memaksakan senyum (yang hanya ditunjukkan pada Ibunya). Menggeleng pelan seraya menjawab pertanyaan sang Ibu "Tidak ada bu". Ibunya kembali tersenyum, meski sebenarnya dia tau bahwa ada yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke, tapi dia tidak mau mendesak Sasuke lebih lanjut. Toh jika ingin nanti juga Sasuke akan cerita sendiri.

Samar-samar terlihat oleh Sasuke, rambut_ orange_ jabrik_, pink_, dan hitam yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya (berlari lebih tepatnya).

"Oi, Teme.. hosh…hosh…hosh…, kami belum terlambatkan?". Seru seorang anak berambut _orange _jabrik. Uzumaki Naruto. Wajahnya memerah, keringat bercucuran membasahi wajahnya yang berwarna _tan_, nafasnya tersengal nampak tak beraturan.

Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum menyambut mereka, yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh ketiganya.

"Hn.., kalian lama! Dan apa-apaan kalian berlari-larian seperti tadi? Bikin malu saja!". Kata Sasuke. Dingin.

Sakura membeliak_, 'kami berlari-lari seperti tadi itu untuk kau bodoh!'_

"Oi … oi … itukah ucapan terimakasih mu pada kami Sasu?". Sepertinya Naruto mulai terpancing

"Untuk apa aku berterima kasih? Kalian teman ku, sudah seharusnya kalian datang!".

"Jadi kau masih menganggap kami teman mu eh?".

"Hhhh.. Sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar disaat-saat seperti ini!". Sakura berusaha menengahi Naruto dan Sasuke yang kian memanas.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya , dia hanya melihat Ibu Sasuke dan Sasuke saja, kemana Uchiha Fugaku (ayah Sasuke)?

"Um.. Paman Fugaku kemana?". Tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Ayah sedang ke toilet". Ujarnya malas. Setelahya Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria.

Suasana menjadi canggung, tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Sakura melihat Naruto yang bersungut-sungut sendiri, sepertinya dia masih marah. Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang jadi lebih pendiam. Sakura menghela nafas berat. '_Dasar! Kapan sih mereka akur?'_. Diliriknya Sai yang juga nampak canggung. Merasa diperhatikan, Sai menyunggingkan senyumnya yang biasa (senyum palsu) yang dibalas senyum tulus oleh Sakura.

"Um.. ano, Sasuke kapan pesawatnya _take off_?". Tanya Sai. Sepertinya dia sedang berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tidak mengenakkan ini.

"Hn. Sebentar lagi, 30 menit lagi ku rasa". Jawabnya singkat, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Sai tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya sambil bergumam 'oh begitu' yang tak terdengar oleh ketiga temannya.

Sakura memperhatikan ketiga temannya dengan tatapan lembut. Memikirkan akan berpisah dengan Sasuke membuat matanya memanas. Dia takkan lagi menjadi jembatan diantara Sasuke dan Naruto dikala mereka sedang bertengkar. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Jangan cengeng!". Seru sebuah suara mengintrupsi pikiran Sakura. Sakura bahkan tak sadar dengan air mata yang meleleh merayap kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak cengeng Sasu, aku hanya sedih memikirkan tidak bisa lagi bersama dengan mu." Ujarnya, seraya menyeka air matanya.

Naruto yang mendengar pecakapan mereka berdua akhirnya menoleh menatap kedua temannya. Meski dia dan Sasuke sering bertengkar, tapi memikirkan tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan sahabat (sekaligus _rival_nya) membuat dadanya sesak juga.

"Dasar, kau tak tau apa? Ada teknologi bernama ponsel?". Kata Sasuke dengan nada _sarcastic_ (juga seringainya).

"Dan juga ada _video call, e-mail, facsimile_". Kata Sai menimpali dengan wajah polos

"Ahahaha.. yah Sai, kau benar". Sakura tak mampu menahan tawanya mendengar perkataan Sai. Sai memang yang paling polos diantara mereka berempat.

Sai mengerutkan dahinya, tampak tak mengerti _, 'kenapa Sakura tertawa? Apa ada yang salah?'_. Namun Sai tak ambil pusing. Sai hanya mengrdikkan bahu, Sakura tersenyum melihatnya, Sasuke hanya menyeringai, dan Naruto? Dia nampak tak seceria biasanya.

"Um.. kau tak apa Naruto?". Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Ap- .., Oh tentu saja.. ahahaha". Ujarnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum lima jarinya yang biasa.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat Uchiha Fugaku yang telah kembali dari toilet. Memberikan senyum simpul pada ketiga teman anaknya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan sopan oleh mereka.

"_Kepada seluruh penumpang tujuan Iwagakure harap segera memasuki pesawat, karena sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas. Terimakasih"_ .

"Baiklah, Sasuke bawa barang-barang mu Nak,". Seru Uchiha Fugaku.

"Hn.. Aku harus pergi teman-teman." Kata Sasuke pada ketiga temannya.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu Sasu.. kami akan merindukanmu." Kata Sakura mewakili kedua temannya (sahabat lebih tepatnya).

"Hn".

To Be Continued…

**_Review? Please..please..please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Sungguh kalo masih tidak ada yang mereview, fanfic ini akan ku hapus.. hiks :'(

Masih banget kepada seluruh pihak yang telah mendukung kelangsungan fanfic ini :')

Dan makasih kepada pakde Masashi yang udah mau meminjamkan tokoh-tokohnya :)

Tak berniat mengambil keuntungan apapun.

Masih OOC, dan tak beraturan. Kritik masih ditunggu ;P

_Don't like? Don't read! Don't judge me okay?_

* * *

Sebuah Ikatan

Punggung Sasuke perlahan menjauh hingga akhirnya tak terlihat, Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Hhhh.. kita pulang kalau begitu?". Tanyanya pada kedua temannya.

"Yah, sebaiknya begitu." Jawab Sakura seraya mulai melangkah diikuti kedua temannya.

Sai yang melihat wajah murung kedua temannya akhirnya berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan "Um.. teman-teman, besokkan hari libur. Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke _**Konoha Leaf City Square**_? Di sana akan diadakan Pestival Band dan juga Pameran Karya Seni, bagaimana?". Kata Sai memberikan saran pada kedua temannya.

Wajah naruto berbinar-berbinar _' sepertinya akan menyenangkan'_.

"Yah.. aku setuju! Bagaimana Sakura?". Tanyanya antusias, (kelewat antusias malah).

"Yah, kurasa kita memang membutuhkan hiburan, benarkan Sai?". Tanya Sakura pada Sai.

Sai mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum menunjukkan senyum andalannya.

Mereka melenggang ringan kali ini, '_sepertinya suasana hati mereka sudah agak membaik, baguslah!' _Kata Sai dalam hati.

"Jadi besok jam berapa kita berangkat ke _**Konoha Leaf City Square**_?". Tanya Sakura setelah mereka berada di mobil Sai, menuju pulang.

"Nanti aku jemput jam 9, ya acaranya sih mulai jam 10. Datang lebih awal lebih baik daripada datang terlambat kan?". Kata Sai tersenyum.

"Yah kurasa begitu lebih baik". Kata Sakura ceria. "Naruto, awas ya jangan sampai bangun kesiangan!". Lanjutnya pada Naruto yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Ahahaha… tentu saja, tapi sepertinya aku gak bareng kalian deh". Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Sakura menautkan alis. Bingung. Dia melihat ke arah Sai yang nampak sama-sama bingung.

"Aku mau mengajak Hinata". Kata Naruto seolah tau apa yang sedang di bingungkan kedua temannya.

"Hinata? Hyuga Hinata?". Tanya Sai nampak tak yakin

"Memangnya ada berapa banyak nama Hinata, Sai?". Ucap Naruto, memutar bola matanya. Bosan.

"Kencan eh?". Sakura menyeringai menggoda Naruto.

"He? Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya ingin menghibur Hinata. Sepertinya dia agak murung akhir-akhir ini". Tukas Naruto, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di sekolah. Di koridor kelas lebih tepatnya.

Flashback On

Sekolah terasa begitu jauh dari biasanya bagi Naruto, bagaimana tidak? Pagi ini dia terlambat bangun dan akhirnya harus terlambat sekolah pula. Salahnya sendiri tadi malam bergagang hingga lewat tengah malam.

'_Sial!_' umpatnya dalam hati. Dengan _sandwich_ yang tersumpal dalam mulut, dia bergegas memakai sepatunya. _Blazer_ merah marun **Konoha High School** tersampir di bahunya. Diliriknya jam_ sport_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya '07.15'. Dengan cepat dia mengambil sepeda yang terparkir di teras depan rumahnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu dia kayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan _extra._

Beruntung di Konoha disediakan jalur khusus sepeda, jadi Naruto tak harus ikut berdesak-desakan dengan pengendara lain. 07.38 iya sampai di **Konoha High School**. Yah mengingat rumahnya tak terlalu jauh, jadi ia bisa sampai di sekolahnya dengan cepat. Terlebih dengan kayuhan _extra_ nya itu.

"Terlambat lagi eh, Uzumaki?". Kata Pak Hayate Gekko (security KHS) menggantikan sapaan _selamat pagi _nya.

"Ehehehe… Pak Hayate, terlambat sedikit tak apa kan".

"Se-di-kit kau bilang?".

"Oh ayolah Pak, hari ini aku ada pelajaran olahraga. Kau tau kan bagaimana jika Pak Guy memberi hukuman, yang menurutnya adalah penyaluran semangat? Bisa-bisa aku disuruh keliling lapangan hingga 1000 kali".

"Hhhh… Baiklah, karena sekarang aku sedang berbaik hati, ku izinkan kau masuk. Tapi dengan satu syarat! Jangan ulangi hobi terlambat mu ini!".

"Siap Pak!"

Dia berlari cepat menuju kelasnya. Hingga mata biru shappire nya menangkap sosok indigo yang tertunduk lesu di dekat kantor guru.

"Hinata? Sedang apa dia di situ? Bukankah ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran pertama?". Tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Nanti saja istirahat ku tanyakan". Naruto kembali melanjutkan acara buru-burunya yang sempat tertunda.

"Jadi fungsi dari belajar ketangkasan ini adalah.."

TENG…TENG…TENG…

Bel istirahat mengintrupsi penjelasan materi yang tengah diberikan oleh Pak Maito Guy.

Maito Guy agak kesal juga dengan bel yang tiba-tiba mengintrupsi penjelasannya, dia kemudian membereskan buku di meja guru yang ada di kelas itu. Mengamankannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sepertinya pelajaran ini kita cukupkan sampai di sini. Jangan biarkan para ibu kantin menunggu. Yosh selamat siang"." Naruto, Bapak tunggu kau setelah pulang sekolah di ruangan Bapak". Lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan kelas.

"Baik Pak,". Kata Naruto pelan yang tentu saja tak didengar oleh yang bersangkutan. "Aku harus menemui_nya_". Kata Naruto lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naru-". Sakura bahkan tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat Naruto sudah melesat pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Kenapa dia?". Tanya suara berat di belakangnya. Sasuke.

"Entahlah, nampak terburu-buru sekali." Sahut Sakura

"Hn."

Mata Naruto mencari kesana kemari, berharap menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dia sudah mencarinya di kantin, di kantor guru saat terakhir melihatnya, di kelasnya, tapi sosok yang dicarinya tetap tidak ada_. 'Ah pasti di sana!'_

Dugaannya tepat, sesuatu yang dicarinya –seseorang- itu, gadis _indigo _itu ada di sini. Perpustakaan.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Hinata –nama gadis itu- untuk mengetahui ada orang yang datang ke arahnya. Irisnya membelalak kaget tatkala tau siapa yang mendekat ke arahnya. Dia –Uzumaki Naruto- pujaan hatinya berjalan kemari, ke arahnya. Semakin dekat dan…

"Hai Hinata." Sapa Naruto tak lepas dengan cengiran lebarnya

"H-hai Naruto". Mukanya sudah semerah tomat masak kini, rasanya seluruh darahnya mengalir naik ke muka. Ujung _blazer_ nya diremas-remas berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang semakin lama semakin kuat.

Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata, dia melihat banyak sekali buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan jurnal di meja di depan mereka. "Kau sedang sibuk ya? Apakah aku mengganggu?".

"Ti-tidak ko N-Naruto, a-ada apa? A-ada yang bi-bisa ku bantu?". Tanyanya dengan nada gugup yang tak dapat disembunyikan

"Tidak ada, hehehe.. Aku cuma mau tanya sesuatu, boleh?"

"Te-Tentu saja, masalah apa?".

"Tadi pagi aku melihat mu murung di depan kantor guru, ada apa? Ada masalah?".

Wajah Hinata semakin merona merah, mungkin sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ada rasa senang di hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Diperhatikan oleh orang yang kita sukai tentulah membuat kita senang bukan?

"Oh i-itu, ano.. um.. Pe-pengajuan proposal u-untuk dana pembelian k-komputer un-untuk klub jurnal kembali ditolak." Katanya dengan susah payah.

"Benarkah? Yah mungkin karena pihak sekolah sedang sibuk saat ini. Kau tau kan? Mereka sedang sibuk mengurusi pelaksanaan ujian untuk kelas tiga yang tinggal menghitung bulan? Proposal klub olahraga untuk pembelian pelengkapan olahraga juga sampai sekarang belum di tandatangani. Ahaha.. padahal proposal itu diajukan sejak dua bulan yang lalu." Kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Naruto bingung dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri, kata-katanya lumayan bijaksana. '_Seperti bukan diriku saja'._

Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama, tak berniat menyela sedikitpun. Satu lagi _point plus_ untuk Naruto di matanya, ternyata selain baik dan tampan. Naruto juga bijaksana. Bagi Hinata tentu saja.

"U-um.. aku tau dari ka Neji.".

Naruto menepuk pelan pundak Hinata, mencoba menguatkan teman satu angkatannya ini. "Berdoa saja, semoga proposal kita cepat di tandatangani." Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto tak sadar efek perlakuannya itu, mungkin jika Hinata tak pandai-pandai mengatur emosinya, mungkin ia sudah pingsan saat ini juga.

_Ah, Naruto.. di depan gadis ini kau tampak berbeda. Apakah kau dapat merasakannya Naruto?_

Flashback Off

To Be Continued…

_**Reviewnya? :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Terima kasih juga untuk seluruh silent reader :)

Akan lebih terima kasih lagi kalau nyantolin reviewnya XD *Disambit silent reader -_-

Warning : Berusaha untuk tidak OOC, tidak gaje, dan mohon maaf kalau masih ada typo -_-

Naruto masih milik Pak le Masashi Khisimoto XD

Menerima kritik ko ;)

* * *

Sebuah Ikatan

"Oh jadi begitu, pantas saja waktu itu kau begitu terburu-buru. Jadi karena Hinata eh?". Kata Sakura setelah mendengarkan cerita Naruto

"Hehehe.. Begitulah, jangan cemburu ya Sakura." Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Aku cemburu? Padamu? Jangan bercanda Naruto!". Dengusnya

"Jadi besok aku berangkat berdua dengan Sakura kalau begitu?". Tanya Sai tanpa memperdulikan candaan kedua temannya.

"Ya, eh.. jangan macam-macam dengan Sakura-ku ya! Awas kau!". Naruto mengancam main-main.

"Heh?". Sai nampak agak bingung dengan ucapan Naruto. Akhirnya dia tak ambil pusing dan tetap _focus _menyetir.

BLETAK!

"APA MAKSUDMU NARUTO?!". Ucap Sakura geram.

"Aww.. sakit Sakura. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan dadakan dari Sakura.

Setelahnya hanya gelak tawa Sakura yang memenuhi mobil _sport _Sai.

'_Aneh'_. Kata Sai dalam hati

Sai's POV

Selalu seperti ini. Selalu ada tawa disela-sela pertengkaran mereka. Selalu ada tawa dalam kesedihan. Begitu mudah mereka mengekspresikan suasana hati mereka, tidak seperti ku yang rasanya sulit sekali mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam hatiku. Kenapa yang keluar tak sama dengan yang ada dalam hatiku? Aku memang tak mengerti arti sebuah persahabatan, aku tak paham apa itu arti berbagi, mengasihi. Yang aku tau adalah aku yang sibuk dengan duniaku. Seni. Menurut ku, seni adalah media untuk ku menuangkan seluruh ekspresiku. Meski itu tak cukup membantu, karena sampai sekarang aku masih tak paham apa itu emosi, apa itu persahabatan.

Tapi dari mereka aku belajar, belajar mengerti apa itu persahabatan, belajar memahami apa itu rasa mengasihi. Dari mereka juga aku merasakan apa itu rasa sakit –yang orang-orang sebut dengan cemburu- aku merasa cemburu saat Naruto dan Sakura lebih banyak perhatian pada Sasuke, dan aku seolah-olah di acuhkan. Tapi itu tak lama, karena setelahnya mereka mengajak ku dalam obrolan yang sebetulnya tak aku mengerti, mereka merengkuh ku dari rasa kesepian yang selama ini membelenggu. Dan jujur, saat Sasuke pergi ada rasa sakit yang entah apa namanya yang tersimpan jauh jauh sangat jauh di sudut hatiku. Ada rasa kehilangan, meski hanya sedikit. Apa itu yang disebut ikatan? Ikatan persahabatan?

End Sai's POV

Tak terasa mobil _sport_ yang Sai kendarai telah mulai memasuki _**Cherry Blossom Street**_, wilayah tempat tinggal Sakura. Perumahan ini begitu asri, pohon-pohon berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan siap meneduhkan para pejalan kaki maupun pengendara kendaraan bermotor. Siap memberikan oksigen yang ditukar dengan karbondioksida yang dihasilkan kendaraan bermotor.

Rumah-rumahnya pun nampak sederhana namun _classic_. Ah beruntung rasanya jika kau bisa tinggal di perumahan seperti ini, bercengkrama dengan para tetangga yang ramah.

"Sudah sampai, terimakasih Sai. Jangan lupa besok". Sakura turun dari mobil _sport_ Sai, menutup pintu mobil itu hingga terdengar bunyi 'BLAM'. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya berdiri melambaikan tangan pada kedua temannya. Memperhatikan mobil Sai yang kian menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Hari yang melelahkan." Gumam Sakura, sambil memasuki rumah mungil keluarganya.

"Naruto, bisakah kau pindah duduk ke depan? Aku tak mau disangka orang sebagai supir mu."

"Baiklah." Naruto menuruti permintaan Sai, ia duduk di samping Sai. Tempat yang tadi di tempati Sakura.

"Begini lebih baik." Sai tersenyum. Sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kediaman Naruto di _**Kyuubi Street.**_

_**Cherry Blossom Street**_

_When will I see you again? _

_You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said_

_No final kiss to seal any sins_

_I had no idea of the state we were in.._

Lagu milik Adele tersebut terus menggema di ruangan bernuansa _soft pink_ dan _caramel_ ini. Seolah menggambarkan suasana hati pemilik ruangan ini. Haruno Sakura.

Ya, dia. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, tatapannya _focus_ pada langit-langit kamarnya. Terlalu menghayati lagunya kah? Atau memang benar ada yang dipikirkannya saat ini?

Sakura's POV

Beginikah rasanya kehilangan orang yang berarti untuk kita? Begitu sakit, begitu menyesakkan. Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama Sasuke? Kita memang baru kenal, bahkan dapat dihitung bulan aku dekat denganmu, dengan Naruto, juga Sai. Awalnya aku hanya dekat, benar-benar dekat dengan seseorang ya hanya dengan Ino. Dialah sahabat terbaikku. Tapi setelah dekat dengan kalian bertiga, rasanya lain. Berbeda dengan saat aku bersama-sama dengan Ino.

Ah, bahkan aku masih ingat apa hal menyebabkan aku bisa dekat dengan kalian bertiga.

Waktu itu…

Flashback On

Sakura's POV

Hari ini adalah hari yang ku tunggu-tunggu. Aku Haruno Sakura sangat menanti-nanti hari ini. Mungkin bukan hanya aku, tapi seluruh siswa **Konoha High School**. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah pengumuman pembagian kelompok untuk survey ke daerah-daerah terpencil di seluruh Jepang. Dan bukan hanya itu, dalam tugas kali ini kelompok di bagi tidak hanya dari jurusan atau klub masing-masing. Tapi dari seluruh jurusan dan klub yang ada di KHS. Dengan kata lain, kita akan digabungkan dengan anak-anak dari jurusan dan klub lain. Ah aku sangat berharap bisa satu kelompok dengan pangeran berkuda putih ku, Hyuga Neji. Ya Hyuga Neji, sepupu dari Hyuga Hinata. Siswa dari klub Informatika. Siswa yang dijuluki _perfect student_ karena prestasinya baik di bidang akademik maupun non akademik yang bisa dibilang _spectacular_.

Aku begitu mengaguminya dari awal aku masuk KHS. Orangnya baik, ramah, tampan, akh pokoknya _perfect_.

Aku harus tampil oke hari ini. _Hanya untuk melihat pengumuman? _Ya mungkin kedengaran konyol. Tapi ini begitu berarti bagiku.

Aku kembali memperhatikan penampilanku, dari ujung kaki sampai rambut. Ku kepang longgar rambutku. Sederhana, tapi lumayan manis. Setelah yakin dengan penampilanku, segera saja aku turun. Tak henti-hentinya aku bersenandung, aku merasa hari ini begitu indah.

Aku disambut dengan senyum merekah ibuku, ya setiap pagi memang begini. "Hai sayang, ayo sarapan. Sudah ibu buatkan wafel untuk mu."

"Terimakasih Bu, um.. wafel buatan Ibu enaaaaak sekali, resep baru ya Bu?". Tanyaku

Ibuku mengernyit heran, ekspresinya sangat lucu. "Itukan wafel yang biasa kau makan tiap hari Sayang?".

"Benarkah? Tapi rasanya ko lain ya? Rasanya enaaak sekali."

"Mungkin suasana hati mu yang membuat wafel itu jauh lebih enak, kau sedang senang hm? Ayo ceritakan pada Ibu."

"Ih apaan sih, engga ko. Aku biasa saja."

"Benarkah? Tapi matamu tidak bisa berbohong Sayang.. ayo cerita."

"Hm.. baiklah..baiklah, membohongi Ibu memang tidak ada gunanya. Tapi ku ceritakan nanti ya Bu, nanti aku telat. _Oke_?". Kataku mengelak. Selalu saja ada kesempatan untuk Ibuku menggodaku.

"_Oke_, nanti Ibu tagih janjinya. Ya sudah, cepat habiskan sarapannya dan cepat berangkat ke sekolah."

"_Oke Mom_!".

Ah, setiap pagi selalu menyenangkan. Bersenda gurau dengan Ibuku yang amat sangat aku cintai.

"Mau Ibu antar Nak?". Tanyanya, ketika aku sibuk memakai pengaman sepedaku.

"Tak usah Bu, lebih sehat pakai sepeda kan? Lagi pula aku sedang tidak terburu-buru." Kataku meyakinkan Ibu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan Sayang".

Tak butuh lama untukku sampai sekolah, mungkin karena hari ini aku sedang bersemangat hingga tak terasa waktu 20 menit yang ku tempuh begitu cepat berlalu.

Baru saja aku memasuki halaman KHS tapi jantung ku sudah berpacu dengan cepat. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihat pengumuman di mading.

Ku sapa setiap orang yang ku lewati, tak lupa ku pasang senyum ku yang seindah mungkin. Orang-orang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, tapi masa bodo dengan mereka. Yang penting aku sedang senang.

Sudah ku duga, koridor jadi lebih penuh dari biasanya. Apalagi di depan mading sana, sudah seperti mengantre bantuan langsung tunai, siswa-siswi berjubel berdesakan ingin melihat kemana mereka di tempatkan.

Akupun tak kalah semangat dengan mereka, tanpa masuk ke kelas terlebih dahulu aku langsung melenggang menuju mading. Tak mudah untuk menerobos kerumunan siswa ini, tapi kini aku berhasil kan.

Ku lihat satu persatu nama-nama yang tertera di depanku.

* * *

**Kelompok-kelompok survey Peduli Lingkungan Jepang**

**Konoha High School Tahun 2012/2013**

Kelompok 7

Nama : Haruno Sakura

Asal _Club_/jurusan : _Medic_

Nama : Shimura Sai

Asal _Club_/Jurusan : Jurnal

Nama : Uchiha Sasuke

Asal _Club_/Jurusan : MIPA

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto

Asal _Club_/Jurusan : Olahraga (Sepak Bola)

Lokasi _Survey : _Yukigakure

Guru Pembimbing : Hatake Kakashi

Kelompok 8

Nama : Aburame Shino

Asal _Club_/Jurusan : Jurnal

Nama : Hyuga Hinata

Asal _Club_/Jurusan : Jurnal

Nama : Inuzuka Kiba

Asal _Club_/Jurusan : Jurnal

Nama : Uzumaki Karin

Asal _Club_/Jurusan : _Cheerleader_

Lokasi _Survey_ : Uzushiogakure

Guru Pembimbing : Yuuhi Kurenai

Kelompok 9

Nama : Hozuki Suigetsu

Asal _Club_/Jurusan : Olahraga (Basket)

Nama : Hyuga Neji

Asal _Club_/Jurusan : Informatika

Nama : Rock Lee

Asal _Club_/Jurnal : Olahraga (Sepak Bola)

Nama : Tenten

Asal _Club_/Jurusan : Teater

Lokasi _Survey_ : Takigakure

Guru Pembimbing : Guy Maito

Kelompok 10

Nama : Akimichi Chouji

Asal _Club_/Jurusan : _Music_

Nama : Hokuto

Asal _Club_/Jurusan : _Medic_

Nama : Nara Shikamaru

Asal _Club_/Jurusan : _Music_

Nama : Yamanaka Ino

Asal _Club_/Jurusan : _Cheerleader_

Lokasi _Survey_ : Takumi No Sato

Guru Pembimbing : Sarutobi Asuma

* * *

Aku mengamati satu persatu nama yang tertera dalam daftar itu. Aku amat sangat terkejut saat melihat nama-nama dalam kelompok ku. Semangat ku yang tadi menggebu-gebu kini menguap begitu saja, rasa senang ku yang tadi masih jelas ku rasa kini hilang entah kemana. Aku tak satu kelompok dengan pangeran berkuda putih ku, oh Kami-sama.. tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang aku kecewakan. Tapi nama-nama dalam kelompok ku, kenapa harus ada Naruto? Aku sangat ingin menghindari nama itu!

"Sakuraaaaa.. hey, kau tahu? Kita satu kelompooook! Oh aku senang sekali, Sakura juga senang kan?". Bagus sekali, orang yang sangat ingin aku hindari malah datang menghampiriku dengan wajah sok lugunya itu.

"Yah.. aku tau!". _'Mungkin kau senang, tapi aku sangat tidak senang Naruto'_.

"Tapi aku sangat benci, kenapa harus satu kelompok dengan si ayam dan si mayat hidup itu!".

'_Kali ini aku sependapat denganmu Naruto'. _

Aku memang tidak sepenuhnya kenal dengan kedua orang itu (Shimura Sai & Uchiha Sasuke) tapi aku dengar dari anak-anak, mereka itu tampan tapi menyebalkan, terutama Sai itu. Yah semoga saja mereka tidak semenyebalkan seperti anak-anak bicarakan.

To Be Continued…

**Guest** : Huwaaaa.. makasih reviewnya :D mau review lagi?

**_Review lagi dooong.. yaaah ?_**


	5. Chapter 5

wakakaka para reader gak usah ngumpet, sook mangga ripiunya XD

Tadinya gak mau ngelanjutin ni ff, tapi sayang kalo gak dilanjutin .

Oke oke, silahkan baca :)

_**Naruto**_ by _**Masashi Khisimoto**_

_**Sebuah Ikatan**_ by **_Hayari Uchiha_**

* * *

Sebuah ikatan

Hari ini akan dimulai segala macam tetek bengek penjelasan mengenai _survey_ itu. Mulai dari pengenalan anggota kelompok masing-masing, letak lokasi _survey_, keadaan penduduk di sana, sampai cuaca dan suhu di desa tempat kami _survey_ dan tinggal sementara. Tak lama sih, hanya satu bulan. _Apa? Satu bulan? _Ya begitulah.

Kami diminta untuk berkumpul dengan kelompok kami masing-masing. Ya sekarang aku sudah bersama tiga orang anggota kelompok lainnya dan satu guru pembimbing kami. Kami duduk di meja bundar yang berada di perpustakaan, sebenarnya sih kami dibebaskan memilih tempat dimana pun di sekolah ini. Tapi akan lebih baik kita berada di perpustakaan karena tempatnya yang hening dan pas untuk berdiskusi.

"Baiklah anak-anak, mungkin diantara kalian sudah kenal dengan saya. Tapi mungkin juga ada yang belum kenal. Baiklah agar supaya diskusi ini bejalan dengan lancar alangkah baiknya kita perkenalkan diri kita satu-satu. Dimulai dari saya, nama saya Hatake Kakashi kalian boleh panggil saya Pak Hatake, umur.. ya kalian bisa prediksi sendirikan? Saya seumuran ko dengan kalian, Cuma lebih sedikit. _Sedikitnya Pak Hatake itu … Banyak! _Saya di sini bertugas sebagai guru pembimbing kalian. Mohon kerja samanya anak-anak".

Ya, aku sih sudah kenal dengan guru aneh bin ajaib ini. Dia kan salah satu pelangan tetap di toko buku milik Kakek Jiraiya. _Jangan tanyakan aku apa hubungan ku dengan Kakek Jiraiya!_

"Baiklah, kita mulai perkenalan diri dari kalian. Um.. dimulai dari Nona _Pink_ kalau begitu."

Haaah apa-apaan itu, seenaknya saja memanggilku seperti itu.

"Nama ku Haruno Sakura, kalian bisa memanggil ku dengan Sakura. Mohon kerjasamanya."

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran mu Nak Sasuke."

Kyaaa.. dia lumayan tampan. Tapi tentu saja tak setampan um.. Neji. Menurutku_._

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon kerjasamanya."

Ish..ish..ish apa-apaan itu? Singkat sekali, tapi sifatnya itu agak mirip Neji. Oh tidak-tidak! Aku bahkan belum tau sifatnya, ini baru awal.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau Naruto."

"Baiklah.! Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan sesuka kalian. Makanan kesukaanku rameeeen! Aku tinggal di _**Kyuubi Street**_, aku seumuran dengan kalian…

Huft.. selalu bersemangat seperti biasa. Aku malas mendengarkan ocehannya itu. Berisik sekali!

…mohon kerjasamanya teman-teman!".

"Sekarang kau yang terakhir Nak!."

"Aku Shimura Sai, kalian bisa memanggilku Sai. Salam kenal dan mohon kerjasamanya teman-teman."

Hm.. sepertinya dia agak ramah, beda dengan yang satunya. Siapa tadi? Oh ya Sasuke.

"Yosh! Semuanya sudah memperkenalkan diri. Berarti kita bisa memulai diskusi ini. Kalian tau, _event _seperti ini diadakan satu tahun sekali di sekolah kita. Demi menjalin kerjasama dengan berbagai pihak, juga mengenalkan kalian tentang rasa saling berbagi dengan penduduk yang tinggal di desa yang minim pengetahuan dan teknologi juga terpencil dan jauh dari keramaian kota. Kalian tau, kalian di tempatkan di desa Yukigakure. Desa terpencil dengan cuaca ekstrim, di selimuti salju sepanjang tahun. Apa kalian siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi?". Kata Pak Hatake bertanya pada kami.

hh.. tak usah berbasa-basi juga kami sudah tau. Mau tidak mau kami kan memang harus menjalaninya karena ini merupakan salah satu syarat agar kita bisa masuk universitas negeri kalau kita lulus nanti.

"Siap Pak!". Seru kami kompak.

"Baiklah kalau kalian siap, mulai besok saya akan memberi tahukan barang-barang apa saja yang akan kalian bawa nanti. Apa masih kurang jelas? Kalau masih ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi kalian bisa menemui saya di ruangan saya."

"Pak, apakah saat di Yukigakure nanti kita akan tinggal satu rumah?". Tiba-tiba saja Naruto nyeletuk.

Pak Hatake terlihat berfikir sejenak, _mimic_ wajahnya tak terbaca. Hh.. tentu saja karena masker yang dia pakai menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"Hahaha.. tentu saja Naruto."

Ya, tentu saja kita akan tinggal satu atap. Dasar Naruto bodoh, hal seperti itu kenapa harus ditanya-

"APA? KITA TINGGAL SATU ATAP?". Oh Kami-sama.. cobaan apalagi ini?

"Kenapa Sakura? Kau keberatan? Kita kan satu kelompok, mana mungkin kita tinggal terpisah? Akan sangat sulit untuk ku mengawasi kalian kalau kalian tinggal terpisah."

Masa bodo dengan apa yang dijelaskan Kakashi, um.. Maksudku Pak Hatake. Aku masih terlalu _shock _untuk mendengar semua ini.

"Tapikan Kaka- um.. maksudku Pak Hatake. Aku kan perempuan satu-satunya di kelompok ini, mana mungkin aku tinggal dengan kalian bertiga? Oh Kami! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima semua ini."

Kalau aku satu kelompok dengan Neji, mungkin aku akan menerima jika harus tinggal satu atap. Tapi ini dengan Naruto? Tak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun olehku!

"Kalau kau keberatan, kau bisa protes pada Nona Tsunade, Sakura."

End Sakura's POV

'_aku tinggal satu atap dengan Sakura? Ah senangnyaaaa!' _Narutolah yang terlihat sangat senang diantara mereka berempat.

"Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam Naruto!". Kata Sakura mengancam.

"Eh? Te-tentu saja tidak. Ehehehe…".

"Cih. Kalian berisik!". Sasuke yang tadinya diam saja sekarang buka suara.

"DIAM kau Uchiha!". Sakura tak kalah garang dengan Sasuke.

Rupanya Sasuke terpancing. "Apa? Ada masalah?".

"Kau yang bermasalah! Jangan coba-coba membentak Sakura ya!". Naruto tak tinggal diam.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu Naruto.". Sakura yang memang sudah kesal dengan Naruto jadi tambah kesal karena Naruto yang mencoba membelanya_. Hhh.. Sakura, dibantuin ko malah ngotot?_

"Tapi Saku-".

"Diam kau!". Kata Sakura geram.

'_Haaaah? Apa-apaan ini? Belum mulai survey saja sudah bertengkar seperti ini? Mau jadi apa kalau semua anggota kelompoknya tak akur seperti ini?'_

"Eeee.. Sudah-sudah.. Baiklah kalau tidak ada ada lagi yang mau ditanyakan, kita sudahi dulu diskusi ini. Besok kita akan berkumpul lagi di sini pada jam istirahat. Kalian mengerti?". Kakashi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya!". Kata Sakura singkat.

"Hn". Sahut Sasuke lebih singkat.

"..". Bahkan Naruto yang biasanya bersemangat? Kini bungkam tak bersuara.

"Oke.". Kata Sai dengan senyum palsu yang mengembang. _Sai, rupanya kau tak tau situasi eh?_

Sakura marah sejadi-jadinya, dia mengira bahwa hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi lihatlah? Malah sebaliknya. Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya, kakinya tak henti-henti dia hentakan.

'_Menyebalkan sekali! Apa-apaan tadi?'_ Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Sakuraaaa..! aku satu kelompok dengan Chouji dan Shikamaru. Aakh aku senang sekali!". Rupanya sahabat pirangnya itu yang membuat telinganya hampir tuli. Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura melewati begitu saja Ino yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mengoceh mengenai rasa senangnya karena satu kelompok dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. _Tak taukah Ino,_ _sahabat pink mu ini sedang berduka?_

Ino yang merasa tidak didengarkan akhirnya angkat suara. "He-hey! Kau dengar aku tidak? _Forehead_!". Ino mengacak pinggang, tampangnya tampak kesal. "Ada apa dengan anak itu? Tidak biasanya." Lanjutnya.

Sejak istirahat yang dilakukan Sakura hanyalah duduk di tempatnya dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan setumpuk buku. Ya, memang aneh. Gadis lain akan memilih menghabiskan uang mereka untuk berbelanja ataupun bergosip jika sedang sedih, berbeda dengan Sakura. Dia memang lebih memilih membaca buku – entah diktat, novel, ataupun buku yang lainnya – ketimbang melakukan hal yang menurutnya tidak berguna.

Ino yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Sakura masih merasa heran, ada apa dengan sahabat kecilnya ini? Biasanya dia akan curhat mengenai hal sekecil apapun.

Setelah lama memperhatikan Sakura, dia akhirnya berinisiatif menghibur sahabat kentalnya itu.. ya meski dia sendiri kurang yakin itu akan berhasil. "_Forehead_, ke kantin yuk! Disana ada menu baru, salad buah dan saus _strawberry_.. uh pasti lezaaat." Tangannya digesek-gesekkan satu sama lain, pikirannya membayangkan betapa lezatnya salad buah itu.

Sakura menurunkan bukunya sedikit dan kemudian menolah pada Ino. "Aku tak lapar Ino." Pandangannya kembali dia sibukkan dengan sederet kata-kata dalam buku itu. Gruuuuugh.. oh sayang sekali tapi perutnya berkata lain.

Ino terkekeh mendengar gemuruh keras yang berasal dari perut sahabatnya.

"Baiklah.. kau menang Ino." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, mengamankan semua buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya.

Kantin penuh sesak kali ini, mungkin karena ada menu baru yang tadi diberitahukan Ino. Atau ada hal lain?

Dua gadis remaja itu sibuk melemparkan pandangannya, mencari tempat kosong untuk mereka berdua. Beruntung disalah satu pojok dekat jendela ada kursi yang masih tersisa untuk mereka.

"Kita duduk di sana." Ino segera menarik Sakura, membawanya pada kursi kosong tadi.

Sakura hanya pasrah _diseret _paksa oleh Ino, pikirannya sudah cukup lelah meski hanya untuk memprotes tindakan Ino.

"Kau mau pesan apa _Forehead_?". Tanya Ino setelah mereka duduk di kursi kosong tadi.

"Aku mau ramen dengan kuah kental dan taburan daging di atasnya. Um.. ramen jumbo." Kata Sakura.

Ino langsung sweathdrop mendengarnya, bibirnya sedikit terbuka saking kagetnya. Setelah itu dia menyeringai. "Ku pikir kau tadi tidak lapar _dear_?". Dengan nada mengejek yang tak dapat disembunyikan. "Um.. bagaimana kalau salad buah saja? Itu baik untuk mu Saku." Kata Ino memberikan _recommendasi_.

"Salad buah tidak akan membuat cacing-cacing dalam perutku berhenti bergemuruh, _Pig_!." Kata Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Oke..oke.. baiklah _Forehead_, ramen jumbo akan segera datang." Sebenarnya sih ini sudah tidak aneh bagi Ino. Sahabatnya itu memang doyan makan kalau suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Tapi sekarang? Ya ampun bagaimana dia tidak kaget kalau Sakura memesan ramen jumbo? Seantero **Konoha** **High** juga tau kalau cuma Naruto yang mampu menghabiskan ramen jumbo.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Sakura kembali mengeluarkan buku yang tadi dibacanya. Kembali menekuni hobinya itu tanpa sedikitpun terganggu dengan suasana kantin yang berisik. Tapi itu tak lama, karena…

"Eh tau tidak siapa yang satu kelompok dengan Sasuke?". Kata gadis dengan rambut keriting.

"Tidak, aku belum baca pengumumannya. Emang siapa sih?". Tanya gadis dengan rambut merah menyala dan berkacamata. Karin.

"Huh dasar kau! Masa _fans fanatic_ Sasuke tidak tau?". Kata gadis keriting tadi.

"Hhhh.. sudahlah, cepat katakan!". Karin mulai tidak sabar.

"Kau kenal Haruno Sakura? Dia yang satu kelompok dengan Sasuke, oh aku yakin dia akan memanfaatkan ini untuk dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke!". Kata gadis keriting mengompor-ngompori.

"APA? Haruno Sakura? Haruno Sakura si kutu buku? Si pinky itu? Ahahaha.. aku sih tak takut kalau dia mencoba mendekati Sasuke, karena apa kalian tau?...

Gadis keriting dan kedua temannya menggeleng pertanda bahwa mereka tidak tau.

…karena dia bukan tipe Sasuke. Hahaha…". Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tak lama kemudian teman-temannya yang lainpun ikut tertawa.

Kuping Sakura sudah cukup panas mendengarnya. Tapi dia berusaha menahan emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun itu. _'sabar Sakura.. sabar! Kau tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan kan?'_ _Inner_ Sakura mencoba menenangkannya. Dia menarik nafas dalam, kemudian kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Ino datang dengan nampan berisi ramen yang mengepul, salad buah yang menggoda, dan dua botol sari jeruk.

"Ini ramen pesananmu dan satu botol sari jeruk. Tadi aku lupa menanyakan kau ingin minum apa, jadi aku belikan sari jeruk itu."

Sakura hendak buka mulut tapi ditahan oleh Ino.

"Aku yang bayar."

"_Thanks_ _pig_". Dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Tak masalah".

Sakura mengambil ramen itu, seakan dia belum makan satu minggu. Sakura memakannya dengan lahap (kayanya kata 'rakus' lebih pas) tanpa meperdulikan tatapan Ino yang _shock_.

"Imwno, bumaku sbuanghat smebual hari inmnui. Smbua terasa…

"Um.. Saku?".

…memnyembualkan kau tau…

"Saku..". lagi-lagi perkataan Ino disela Sakura.

….mulai mduari bpemngumuman imntu..

"Sakura..!"

..amnak- 'slurup' anak yang membnbicrakan ku!

"SAKURA KAU HABISKAN DULU MAKANANMU BARU SETELAH ITU KAU BICARA! AKU TAK MENGERTI DENGAN APA YANG KAU BICARAKAAAAAN!".

Suara Ino yang menggelegar sontak membuat anak-anak menoleh ke arah mereka. Banyak yang menggerutu, ada pula yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan terganggu.

'glek' Sakura menelan ramennya dengan susah payah. Melihat Ino yang sedemikian emosi membuatnya agak err… ngeri.

"Ino, err-apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat semua orang melihat ke sini kau tau?". Sakura mengangguk pada mereka dan tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Kau yang membuatku harus berteriak seperti tadi, _Forehead_!". Ino yang geram kemudian mengambil sari jeruknya sendiri dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Ehehehe.. maaf maaf,"

"Hmm. Baiklah! Nanti malam aku ke rumahmu, dan kau bisa cerita sepuasnya."

"Oh.. terimakasih Pig! Kau memang yang terbaik.

To Be Continued…

_**Review yaaaah XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

Yeeeeey.., I'm back :*

ada yang kangen sama ffn buatan ku? *gak ada.. ya sudaah -_-

oceeeh fanfic yang keren ini siap menemani para readers semua menemani rasa sepi dan bosan anda-anda sekalian _

*apalagi buat para mblo #digampar

daripada lama saya ngebacot kemana mendi, oke cekidooot!

_**Naruto **by **Masashi Khisimoto**_

_**Sebuah Ikatan **by** Hayari Uchiha**_

* * *

_Sebuah Ikatan_

Ino sudah berada di kamar Sakura sekarang. Menunggu sobat _Pink_-nya itu untuk mengeluarkan segala unek-unek yang sedari tadi siang mengganggunya. Tapi sang pemilik kamar sedang tidak berada di sini, lalu kemana dia?

"Sup tomat _special_ dataaang..! sebelum aku menceritakan segala keluh kesahku, alangkah baiknya kita isi tenaga kita dulu. _Oke_?". Sakura datang dengan membawa dua mangkuk sup tomat yang masih mengepul.

"Hhh.. kenapa kau bawa sup tomat itu kemari Saku? Aku kan bisa ke bawah mengambil sendiri. Lagian aku tidak enak dengan Bibi Mebuki, kasian kan kalau Bibi Mebuki harus makan malam sendiri." Ino yang sedari tadi duduk di ranjang milik Sakura kemudian bergegas mengambil sup tomat yang dibawa Sakura dan meletakkannya di lantai yang sudah dialasi karpet.

Sakura mengikuti Ino duduk, mengambil tempat di sisi Ino dan mulai mengambil sup tomatnya sendiri. "Ibu sudah tidur, sepertinya hari ini hari yang melelahkan bagi Ibu. Tapi aku yakin ko, Ibu sudah makan di _**SunsCafe**_."

Ino menatap sahabatnya itu agak lama sebelum akhirnya mengambil air putih dan meminumnya. "Memang susah menjadi _single parent_, Saku. Harus membanting tulang membiayai keluarga seorang diri. Apalagi jika mempunyai anak yang masih sekolah seperti mu, bertambahlah tanggungan hidupnya, dan tanggung jawabnya tentu saja".

"Bicaramu seolah kau sudah pernah menjadi _single parent_ saja _Pig_." Sakura terkekeh. "Sudahlah, ayo dimakan supnya kalau dingin jadi tidak enak." Lanjutnya lagi.

"hehehe.. selamat makan." Seru Ino.

"Selamat makan".

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Setelah membereskan semua bekas makan mereka, mereka mulai menaki ranjang dan akhirnya Ino mulai menjadi Psikolog dadakan.

"Dan kau tau Ino, ya Tuhan.. yang namanya Sasuke itu sangat menyebalkan. Irit bicara, sok cool, dan tatapan matanya itu, ya Tuhan.. seperti siap membunuh. Padahal hanya tatapan matanya saja _Pig_!". Sakura melanjutkan seluruh keluh kesahnya pada Ino.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang dia tampan, eh?" Ino menyeringai.

"Um.. ya, a-aku bilang dia _hanya lumayan_ tampan. Tapi ya sudahlah, tampan tapi kepribadiannya tidak baik buat apa kan? Itu hanya akan menjadi nilai min di mata _public_!". Sakura mulai kembali bersemangat membicarakan Sasuke.

"Yeah kau benar! Hahaha.. mungkin semua pria akan terlihat buruk di mata mu, eh? Karena yang baik di mata mu kan hanya pangeran Neji mu itu." Lagi-lagi Ino menggoda Sakura.

"Apaan sih _Pig_!." Kentara sekali rona merah yang tercetak di wajah Sakura.

"Aku lihat kau tak ada kemajuan Saku. Ayo dong bergerak! Jangan _pasif _terus. Apa kau mau kalau Neji di ambil perempuan lain, eh? Tidak sedikit lho yang suka sama Neji." Ino mulai mengompor-ngompori.

"Ap-, eh tentu saja aku tak ingin. He-hey! Kau ke sini untuk mendengarkan curhatku tentang masalah ku hari ini Ino! Bukan untuk membicarakan Neji." Sakura berusaha untuk mengelak. Tentu saja, dia tidak ingin semburat merah yang ada di wajahnya semakin tercetak jelas.

Gelak tawa Ino membahana di ruangan bernuansa _soft pink_ ini, dan tentu saja semburat merah di wajah Sakura semakin terlihat jelas.

Malam ini di akhiri dengan ritual sebelum tidur, seperti cuci muka, cuci kaki, sikat gigi dan sebagainya.

_Sepertinya akan mimpi indah , eh Sakura?_

...

Burung-burung sudah mulai bersiap membangunkan para manusia bumi, berusaha menjadi alarm dadakan. Membangunkan para manusia dari mimpi-mimpi mereka, entah itu mimpi indah maupun mimpi buruk. Langit pagi nampak cerah hari ini, hanya ada semburat awan tipis yang menjadi pemanis langit pagi ini. Pagi yang pas untuk memulai aktivitas.

Pagi ini Sakura dan Ino sedang bersiap-siap memulai hari mereka. Berangkat ke sekolah, mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah, mengikuti ekskul selepas pulang sekolah, dll. Sakura memperhatikan Ino yang sedang memakai seragamnya sendiri. Ada sedikit rasa iri yang terselip di hati kecil Sakura, melihat tubuh Ino yang memang ramping, wajahnya yang ayu, matanya yang biru bagai air laut membuat Sakura bangga sekaligus iri pada sahabatnya itu.

Ino yang sedang memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri di cermin, menangkap bayangan Sakura yang sedang memperhatikannya namun matanya tak _focus_. "Kau kenapa Saku? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Terlalu berlebihankah? Atau malah terlalu sederhana?".

"Tidak Ino, kau cantik seperti biasanya." Kata Sakura jujur.

"Yah, aku tau.. hahaha.. Kau juga cantik Sakura." Kata Ino, balik memuji Sakura.

"Kau bercanda Ino, tak perlu membual seperti itu. Pujian seperti itu takkan mempan padaku." Kata Sakura, bibirnya mengerucut. Manyun.

"Hey! Aku serius, sama sekali tak membual ataupun bercanda Saku. Kau memang cantik." Kata Ino meyakinkan.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tak percaya, Ino. Hhh.. anak-anak popular selalu saja menggunjingkanku, membanding-bandingkanku dengan mu. Mereka bilang aku ini kutu buku, culun, _gak ngerti mode_, dan sebagainya. Beda denganmu yang modis, _friendly_, cantik, berbakat. Hhh.. aku iri padamu Ino." Lepas sudah segala keirian yang selama ini Sakura pendam. Kini kepalanya tertunduk, agak menyesal juga dia mengatakan itu pada Ino.

"Hey, kau bicara apa sih? Sejak kapan kau memusingkan gunjingan orang tentangmu eh? Kau itu cantik Sakura, cantik itu tak harus terlihat dari penampilan. Penampilan hanya penunjang. Kau tau? Kau itu unik, pintar, kau juga manis Saku. Justru aku yang iri padamu." Ino mengusap pundak sahabatnya itu pelan, mencoba menepis segala kegelisahan yang menyelimuti sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tak mengerti Ino. Awalnya aku memang tak ambil pusing, tapi lama-lama kuping ku juga bisa panas. Apalagi setelah mereka tau kalau aku satu kelompok dengan Sasuke itu. Mereka terus saja mengejek ku!." Sakura tak sadar bahwa nada bicaranya mulai meninggi. "Maaf." Katanya menyesali.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti Saku. Kau tau? Orang tua ku membanding-bandingkan ku dengan mu, mereka bilang kau itu pintar, rajin, berprestasi. Sedangkan aku? Hahaha.. yang aku tau hanya bersenang-senang…

"Ino.."

…kita itu sama-sama cantik Sakura, tapi di lihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Kau berprestasi dalam bidang akademik, sedangkan aku berprestasi dalam bidang non-akademik. Kau memiliki tubuh yang ramping dan sulit gemuk meski kau suka makan, itu suatu kelebihan Saku. Sedangkan aku? Aku harus menjaga pola makan dan berdiet mati-matian agar memiliki tubuh seperti ini. Aku memang memiliki banyak teman dibandingkan dengan mu bukan karena aku cantik atau apalah itu, itu karena aku yang memang senang mengenal orang-orang baru. Tidak sepertimu yang selalu menutup diri dan menyibukkan hari mu dengan setumpuk diktat yang menurutku itu sangat membosankan…

"Aku.."

…itu bukan sebuah kekurangan Saku. Kita memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing, dan disitulah kita harus melengkapi satu sama lain. Jadi jangan menganggap aku itu sainganmu dan ada rasa iri di diri kita, _oke_?". Ino tersenyum lebar pada sahabatnya itu.

Sakura sudah menangis sedari tadi, tak kuasa menahan rasa haru karena perkataan Ino yang menurutnya sangat menyentuh itu. "Kau memang sahabatku _Pig_! Aku bangga memiliki sahabat sepertimu." Sakura memeluk Ino, dan tak kuasa membendung isak tangisnya.

"Kau juga sahabat terbaikku _Dear_. Jangan menangis dong, aku baru sadar kalau kau itu gadis cengeng." Ino terkekeh.

"Huuuuh. Baru saja kau memujiku _Pig_, sudah mengejek lagi! Huh! Hehehe.."

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan Mebuki. "Lho? Ko kalian berpelukan hm? Ada apa? Sarapan sudah siap dari tadi. Ayo!"

"Hehehe.. tidak ada apa-apa Bi, _oke_ deh. Aku sudah tidak sabar memakan masakan Bibi yang enaaak itu." Kata Ino bersemangat.

"Hehehe.. kau bisa saja Ino." Mebuki tersipu malu.

"Oh ya, sayang. Mungkin Ibu hari ini akan pulang malam, kebetulan _café_ kita disewa untuk acara ulang tahun sebuah perusahaan." Kata Mebuki pada Sakura ketika mereka sedang melakukan sarapan.

"Wah bagus dong Bu, aku ingin membantu, tapi…"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa Ibu mengerti ko, kamu kan harus mempersiapkan _survey _itu."

"Hm,, maaf ya Bu. Aku tidak bisa membantu." Kata Sakura menyesal.

Tak ada pembicaraan setelah itu, mereka bertiga sibuk menyantap sarapan mereka masing-masing.

"Hmmm.. Bibi Mebuki selalu bijak seperti biasanya ya, tapi aku perhatikan dia agak pucat. Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?". Tanya Ino pada Sakura setelah mereka berada di dalam bus menuju sekolah mereka.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan Ibu. Ya memang sih akhir-akhir ini Ibuku selalu pulang malam, ya alasannya sih karena _café_ sedang ramai akhir-akhir ini. Seperti kau dengar tadi."

"hmm." Ino hanya manggut-manggut, mengerti. "Kapan-kapan aku boleh kan main ke _**SunsCaf**_?." Lanjut Ino pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja Ino, _anytime_."

To Be Continued…

* * *

_A/N :_

_ Untuk beberapa saat mungkin gak bisa publish, mau ujian hey! ada yang bisa menghentikkan UN? oke sepertinya tidak ada -_-_

_baiklah sepertinya memang harus saya jalani -_-_

_saya akui chap ini kependekkan, oke oke I know -_-_

Dinding review :

Yamashita Emi : Nah itu dia, aku juga agak ngeganjel sama yang itu.., -_- mau diganti tapi udah terlanjur. *ngeles lagi cyiiin :P *Ngeleskan emang keahlianku :3

**_Setia nunggu review -_-_**


End file.
